Sweet Treats
by RosieReal41
Summary: This is a sweet story about Seth and OC  use your imagination . Starts with a normal day of making cupcakes but turns dirty. What will they do next? Let's find out...Rated M for lemon!


Sweet Treats

My mother had signed me up to bake for La Push High School's annual bake sale. Since I had to bake enough for the whole high school, Sue Clearwater volunteered her son, my best friend, Seth Clearwater to help me.

But here I am, 12 dozen cookies later and still no sign of my so-called best friend. I ignored the fact he didn't care enough to help me bake and started on cupcakes. While I got the ingredients measured out the doorbell rang and there was a pounding on the door. I dropped everything and rushed to the door.

Standing in the doorway was a very wet Seth. He smiled widely and I about melted. His smiles could warm anyones bad day. His clothes were clinging to every part of his body and I do mean every part. Seth snapped me out of my daydream.

"See something you like?" He joked. I blushed madly and looked away.

"You only wish!" I turned on my heal and stomped to the kitchen.

Following close behind he asked, "Whats wrong?"

I whipped around only to come face to face with his chest. I kinda hated the fact he was so freakishly tall for his age.

Looking up I stated, "Oh nothing's wrong, besides the fact you are about 5 hours late with helping me!"

Hurt and something else showed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Jacob asked me to help fix his car. That took longer than I was expecting." He apologized and looked down.

I softened and touched his cheek. He was so hot, not in just looks, but his body was burning.

"Are you feeling alright? Your burning up." I asked worried.

He grabbed my hand with his own and looked me in the eyes. My heart started to pound and I felt hot. Geez whats wrong with me! He is only holding my hand. What am I? In the 6th grade? I didnt realize how close his body was to mine until I fell against him for support. He started to lean forward and I followed.

Stopping only inches from my lips he smirked and whispered, "Just kidding."

He stepped away and I fell backwards into a kitchen table. Gripping the table, I tried to calm my heartbeat. I glanced at Seth, who was now stirring all of the cupcake ingredients together as if nothing happened. My body was still burning but I somehow managed to push the little event into the back of my head.

Getting up from the table I walked over and stated, "Your doing it wrong!"

Grabbing the spoon and bowl away from him I started to stir.

"Honeslty how could you mess up stirring?" I couldn't stop myself from being loud. My heart started pounding again as I could feel him watching over me.

Suddenly he wrapped his strong, warm arms around my waist and blew against my neck. My eyes rolled back and my knees buckled. My body dropped against the counter and I managed to get cupcake batter on my cheek.

"S-S-Seth. Stop...t-this ri-right now." I stuttered, "P-p-please..."

As soon as I asked he stepped away. I didn't believe he was finished with his little 'game'. Gripping the counter I turned around only to be pressed hard against it once again. I gripped at his shirt, trying not to fall. The heat radiating from his body was overwhelming. I could slowly feel the space between my legs ache with pleasure. Squeezing my eyes shut I hoped he would just leave me alone.

"Look at me." he sexily growled.

Slowly opening my eyes he gripped my chin and tilted my face up. He slowly licked from my jawline to my temple, getting the batter off my face. I let out a deep moan while grinding against him. Who was I kidding? I didn't want him to stop, everything felt too amazing.

"S-Seth...more." I begged.

Cupping my ass he pulled me up and sat me on the counter. He attacked my neck with hot, wet kisses. A moan left my mouth as he kissed my sweet spot. Smirking he sucked, licked and bit the sensitive area until it left a deep red mark.

"Your mine now. Always and forever." He groaned against my neck.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his face to mine in a deep, passionate kiss. We continued to grind hard against each other. Wrapping his arms around me, Seth deepened the kiss. We both pulled away panting.

Resting my forehead against his I mumbled, "I have always been yours. I love you Seth."

"I love you too." He kissed me hard.

He pulled away, but I brought him back for another heart pounding kiss. His hands ran up my sides, up my arms and cupped my face. I whimpered at the loss of his lips against mine.

"We should get started on the cupcakes." Seth smiled.

All of a sudden everything came crashing down.

"Cupcakes! We were practically having sex on my kitchen counter and you care _now _about the cupcakes?" I growled.

He stared at me in shock.

"Whatever!" I huffed and pushed him away. Jumping off the counter I stomped out of the kitchen. My eyes blurred with tears as I ran upstairs to my room. Seth's arms caught me around the waist just before the top step.

"Let me go Seth!" I struggled against him.

"Why did you get so upset?" He question and pulled me closer.

Letting my body go limp I mumbled, "Because things were getting sooo...everything felt sooo...ugh! Nevermind!"

"No. Tell me!" he growled.

"Because I really want to have sex with you!" I blurted out. Slapping my hand over my mouth and blushed heavily.

Seth's arms dropped and I turned to look at him. He stared blankly at me.

Looking down I stated, "Don't worry about it. It was stupid."

When he didn't respond I turned and continued to my room. I felt two strong hands spin me around and crashed me into the wall. Seth kissed me so hard it hurt but I simply obliged. Squeezing my ass and lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. Pushing me against the wall even harder he grinded against my sensitive core and kissed me fiercerly. I moaned into his mouth. Breaking the kiss Seth yanked my tank top off and planted kisses in between my breasts.

"Seth!" I moaned loudly and arched my back.

In one swift motion my bra was on the floor and my breasts were free to Seth's desire. I gasped as his mouth sucked on my right breast while his hand played with the other. Tangling my fingers in his hair I pulled him closer.

"Mmm...Seth. Seth what are you doing?" I pleaded.

"I'm giving you what we both wanted for a long time." He murmured in between kisses against my chest.

I moaned at the fact he has been wanting to do this for a long time also.

Pulling him away to look at me I ordered, "Take me to my room."

Following my command he carried me to my room and dropped me on the bed. I whimpered as he continued to stand at the foot of my bed.

"Seth?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

Leaning over, he unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off. He looked my body up and down, his eyes full of desire, lust and love. I could see his hard erection pressed against his shorts. Biting my lip, I beckoned him toward me with my finger. Ripping his T-shirt over his head he climbed on top of me pressing a passionate kiss to my lips.

"I love you so much." I murmured.

"I love you more." he whispered back.

I laughed, "I doubt that."

"Trust me. I love you more than you will ever know." He sucked on my neck, causing me to moan.

His warm hands groped and touched every part of my body. He kissed from my collarbone down to the hem of my panties. I gasped and moaned as he licked the sensitive skin there. Looping his fingers into my panties he pulled them off and started to kiss the top of my knee, moving toward my heated core. I could feel his hot breath against me and I sighed heavily at the feeling. My legs began to tremble as he lightly blew against me.

"Seth...s-stop teasing." I groaned in pleasure.

Seth smirked and pushed his face between my legs. His tongue played with me and caused my body to tremble with pure pleasure. His tongue flicked my clit and I gasped in shock. Pulling back he pushed two fingers fully into me.

"Ahh! Oh Seth...Oww" I winced at the sudden sharp pain.

Kissing my inner thigh he apologized, "I'm sorry sweety. It will only hurt a little bit."

Nodding my head I ground against his hand. Once he added a third finger he started to pumped them in and out of my body.

I arched my back hard, "Oooh Seth!"

I gripped the sheets and moaned loudly.

Seth groaned, "I love when you moan my name!"

Smiling I pulled him up and moaned into his ear, "Seth..."

As soon as his name left my lips he pulled his hand away and shifted our position. Pulling his shorts off, I found that Seth chose to go commando. His quite large cock was standing hard and erect. I couldn't believe how big he was for his age. I was almost scared to go on any further.

"Hey. Are you ok? You look worried?" Then he chuckled and smiled, "Are you scared that I will be too big?"

Blushing hard, I looked away and mumbled, "You only wish."

It was my turn to laugh. His expression after I had said that was priceless.

"Ha ha ha. Just keep on laughing. You won't be laughing when you get to feel it." He smirked sexily.

I stopped as he pulled a condom from his shorts pocket. I watched intently as he slid it onto his cock. When he was finished he grabbed me and kissed me roughly. Without realizing it he was lining himself up with my warm entrance. I cried out in pain as he fully shoved himself into me.

Digging my nails into his back I whined, "Why did you do it so suddenly?"

He kissed away the tears that formed in my eyes, "I'm sorry. Just relax."

I shifted slightly and moaned in pain. Seth grabbed my waist and to keep me from moving to much.

"I think I will be ok." I whipered and smiled up at my Seth.

He smiled sweetly and started to rock his hips. I moaned at each thrust into me. Slow he began to pick up the pace and pump himself in and out of me.

"Seth! Oh Seth! Harder! Deeper!" I cried out.

He did as I asked him and thrusted deeper and harder. I saw white as he slammed against my weak spot. I could feel myself getting close to my release and by the way Seth was panting and groaning I could tell he was close as well.

"Seth...Ah...I'm g-going to c-cum!" I tensed up as I rode my orgasim.

I could hear the sound of one of my pillows ripping as Seth came hard. Heat and pleasure rushed over me. Seth and I both moaned in release and pleasure. He dropped his head onto my chest as he pulled out of me. Wrapping our arms around each other we settled under the blankets.

Burying my face into his warm neck I whispered, "That was so amazing."

"Agreed." Seth laughed.

Sitting up, I looked him in the eyes and smiled. He smiled back as we kissed each other. I laid my head down on his chest.

"We didn't even finish the cupcakes." Seth joked.

"Who cares? This moment was sweeter than any cupcake." I sighed.

Seth chuckled and I began to drift off into sleep. He protectively pulled me closer and kissed my head.

"I love you Seth. Always." I whispered just before I drifted off.

"I love you too my sweet imprint." Seth mumbled as he too, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
